MoonBalls
by B2679
Summary: Parody of SpaceBalls replace with Okamiden characters! The evil MoonBalls have a evil plan to capture Nippon planet and their princesses Kagu and Nanami! Will Kani and his group able to save princesses, Nippon planet, and get paid big money to pay off big tax from pizza guy! Read it! Have laugh, crying, heart-warn, laugh again,facepalm, then laugh more!
1. Chapter 1

**MoonBalls:**

**Episode: 2/1**

**Runaway Princesses, Kids in old space-car, and Evil Badness Red Robot Hand**

_Once up a time…_

_Evil races know as MoonBalls._

_MoonBalls will never stop until they caption a planet know as Nippon….._

_Screw this!_

_You know what?_

_I am quit up!_

_I CANNOT TYPE these idiot long words!_

_I DID NOT GET MONEY LIKE THIS!_

_FIND OUT YOURSELF!_

_GOODBYE!_

_AND I AM VERY, VERY, VERY BAD AT THIS!_

…

…

…

_Well, typewriter had leaves._

_We are very sorry for waste your time, a story will beings right now._

~**Nippon Planet**~

**Narrator: Forget about typewriter! I am back as Narrator!**

**On Nippon planet, this world has two princesses. They are only princesses in universe left.**

**They must be married to princes who are only princes left in universe.**

**The princesses' names are Kagu and Nanami.**

**Kuga is princess to Miko clan and Nanami is princess to Dragonian clan (though she's mermaid.)**

**They did not love these princes.**

**BECAUSE do you want marry to kid with creepy face! Or a BIG CATFISH!**

**They can't refuse, they must to.**

* * *

**~Inside Church~ **

**Kagu and Nanami stand along their father (Kagu's) and mom (Nanami's)**

**Kagu's father (I don't know his name) is king of all playhouses while Nanami's mother name is Otohime also queen to Dragonian.**

**They walk in peace to a priest. (Nanami use wheelchair)**

**Here, where this grooms are wait.**

**One was in purple tux and his face is most ugly ever you see.**

**Other is giant catfish in giant fish tank with giant bow tie plus giant ugly face add giant, idiot!**

**Kagu and Nanami look each other for short time.**

**Kagu give Nanami nod once, then Nanami nod once to priest.**

Priest: Alright, now both princesses. Please step forward.

**Kagu take hold Nanami's wheelchair to help her push to next platform.**

Priest: Turn Right!

Kaga sudden pushes Nanami's wheelchair headed for exit door in super fast.

Everyone: (0_0) WHAT THE #$ %&!

Priest: Sorry, I cannot help ya. They paid me 1 million neo-yens.

Kagu and Nanami is outside, Kaga use her miko power to open new model space-car that suppose for honeymoon. They use it as escape plan. Then she use miko power again for move Nanami into that space-car then Kagu do aerial cartwheel and end it with back flip into space-car.

Kagu push button said "GET HECK OUT OF HERE!"

Space-car's back sign changes "Just get married" to "Screw this planet!" and warp in light-speed!

Kagu's father: I KNOW IT! It happens to me once!

Otohime: Who? Your wife?

Kagu's father: NO! MY EX-BRIDE! I don't understand why she hates me so much!

* * *

**~At anywhere space~**

**The big old space-car-with-wings-plus-neo- N20-gas-high-over-9000 the spaceship model name U-GODDESS-02. (Just call it space-car.)**

**There a big hill of food in back of space-car and loud music.**

**A big boy with fire hair dance around with giant cup of space-pork chops. His name is Manpuku.**

**Blond kid with flute and in very bright clothes is Kurow who play his flute which is terror. At driver's seat is Kuni who is son of great driver of space-car and light-sword fighter. Kuni always sleep at his own seat and he NOT have license to drive but no one care and he already know how to. Let's not forget their best friend: Chibiterasu the pup! (But they called him Mutt, Pork Chop, and boy or dude. We will call him Chibi in short.) **

**(Rings)**

Kuni: HEY! STOP THAT MUSIC AND GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW! WE GET A MESSAGER!

Manpuku: Man! Always happen at my most enjoyable time! (Throw away cup of space-pork chops)

Kurow: Duuuuude…

Chibi: (signs)

**Boys and pup tired enter driver room, it always same: driver room is too small for 3 boys and their white pup! **

Kuni: Hey! Get your butt off my face!

Kurow: Dude! Be careful my awesome hair!

Manpuku: Don't step my flan!

Chibi: (Growling): Get off my back!

They finally sit at their seat.

Kuni: This time, no video phone! We have use audio phone-

Manpuka accident hit video phone button.

Manpuka: Oops.

Kurow: DUDE! What is wrong with-

**A big old TV appears from above.**

**A video shows the imp with black glasses.**

I.W.B.G: Are you Kuni?

Kuni: Yeah! I am! What did you want?

I.W.B.G: No. Not me. HIM.

**Video moves to right…show big ugly pizza guy.**

Kids and pup: …

Pizza guy: I am Dominos the pizza monster! Now fear me!

Kuni: Who are you? Did we meet before?

Dominos: NO! But I do meet YOUR father!

Kuni: My father? When?

Dominos: It…uhhh…hey I.W.B.G! When I meet him?

**Video change back to imp.**

**Imp use his SpacePad to search for date.**

I.W.B.G: It is 5 years age.

**Video returns to Dominos the pizza monster.**

Dominos: Thank you. Here, we meet 5 years age. He owns me 100,000 neo-yens!

Kuni: I don't remember my father own any-

Dominos: No, you did not. That because he is NOT your real father! You are still idiot at 5 years old!

He has pay for space-car that you drive right now and you are only 10 years old kid!

Kuni: No problem, we have 100,000 neo-yens! Show him, Kurow!

Kurow go to back of space-car and returns with suit case with 100,000 neo-yens**. (Which is unknown to us, how they collect so much money!)**

Dominos: Kids! You could wait for me to say something! Since your father is late for his pay check! It means we have to double cost! This is adding 100,000,000!

All boys: WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!

Dominos: You better pay in three days or else!

Kurow: What is the "else"?

Dominos: Uhh…your turn!

**Video again change back to imp.**

I.W.B.G: OR else pizza is going… (Put on top hat) to send out for _**YOU!**_ (Both index fingers point to boys)

Boys look each other…then bust laugh so loud.

Kuni: A PIZZA? What an idiot! (Laugh)

Kurow: BOY! OH BOY! (Laugh)

Manpuka: They send us a free pizza! (Laugh)

Chibi: (barking): I am hungry! Send a pizza to us!

I.W.B.G: Uhhhhh…boys. I am mean-no He means he will send his men to catch you!

**Boys stopped laughs.**

Kuni: Uhhhhh…no problem, we will somewhat find way to pay back!

Dominos: Good! Now off my face you idiot imp!

I.W.B.G: I can't you are delicious!

**A video is turn off.**

Kurow: Kuni…I think we need more than one job.

Kuni: Yeah…let's looking for job.

**Kurow take out his pendant and words come out.**

Kurow: Let's see…Cooker?

Manpuka: I can cook!

Kuni: Skip it! Last time he ate all food!

Kurow: Teacher for sword fighter?

Kuni: Skip.

Kurow: Dancer?

Manpuka and Kuni: NO!

Kurow: Man! Let's see this is last one: Save two princesses? Will pay any for our daughter's safely!

Kuni: Yes!

Chibi: (Barking): I agree!

Manpuka: Court me!

Kurow: Me too!

Kuni: High headbutt!

**Everyone: (Hit everyone with their own head at same time and knock out everyone same time.)**

Kuni: Just-just-remind me. Never let me said that word again!

* * *

**~MoonBall One the spaceship~**

**MoonBalls's spaceship's light color is always blue, the space-battleship is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, aaannnddd veeerrry long which make you fell so sleepy from watch their ship pass by. That spaceship called MoonBall One.**

**Now we are inside MoonBalls's spaceship.**

**We are at Driver room, where evil MoonBalls's soldiers controls ship!**

**One of them is "Col" Ninetails who wear fox mask. He is second boss to MoonBalls.**

MoonBall Soldier: Sir! I have news for you!

Ninetails: What?

MoonBall Soldier: We have two run away princesses!

Ninetails: So?

MoonBall Soldier: I have noted everyone!

Ninetails: (Evil Laugh) You're really a MoonBall!

MoonBalls: Thank you, and I need tell you that our most badness evil Dark Matter is about come down here!

Ninetails: Good Job! Soldiers! Get stand, he will come, our most evil badness: Dark Matter!

**Everyone Moonballs get stand and make line.**

**A gate is slowly open…**

**A dark figure with fishbowl head is stand there.**

**But not let him fool ya, He is MOST EVIL AND HE HAVE A RED ROBOT HAND!**

**HE was once was less-damage fish-seal called Yami until the evil president of MoonBalls, who stupidly caught it and end up make it his first evil follower. **

**He start walk to his seat…then he point at MoonBalls Soldier.**

Dark Matter: I heard you talk over my fishbowl!

MoonBalls Soldier: What? No! No! Please not do it! Any but..

**Dark Matter uses his darkness power with his red hand to twist poor MoonBalll Soldier's nipples.**

Dark Matter: Now…what is our mission?

Ninetails: Dark Matter, to capture Nippon plant! This is order from our president!

Dark Matter: Good! But before us going for it, we must find way to bypass that stupid giant sword!

Ninetails: No worry, we have enough space for B2679 to write up! Next thing he going write is…

Dark Matter: Wait a minute! He supposed write the sequel to that Touhou fanfiction!

Ninetails: He is rage quit on this.

Dark Matter: WHAT! He can't do it! I love his story! It is his first fanfiction! And MoonBalls is his second and first crossover!

**A blue ghost appears anywhere.**

**B2679: (LAIR!) (NINETAILS IS LIE TO YOU! I ONLY TAKE BREAK!)**

**Then blue ghost disappears.**

Dark Matter: I know it! He always trolling everyone involves YOU!

Ninetails: I always laying everyone even YOU! Let's stop from break fourth wall. We could look our radar.

**Dark Matter and Ninetails walk to machine which has look weird body-like.**

Dark Matter: What is heck this!

Ninetails: Just weird green tea machine. (Get cup and hold it near coffee machine. It full up cup with green tea) Do you want some green tea?

Dark Matter: Eccchhhhh, I rather drink my evil black tea!

Ninetails: Well, radar is next to this machine.

**Radar shows small two light balls, one is blue and other one is pink.**

MoonBall # 1: Sir, I find two princesses from Nippon planet!

Dark Matter: (Give evil face to MoonBall # 1) Do you-no! Forget this; I will give you a rise!

MoonBall # 1: Really?

**Dark Matter use his red robot hand, launches MoonBall # 1 into the roof.**

Dark Matter: You know I NOT IN MOOD until I have my evil black tea! But thank you for tell me, you shall have a rise for real.

MoonBall # 1: Yes sir! (His head was in roof. His friends tired to pull him out roof with ropes.)

Dark Matter: (Close his fishbow and become dark ball.) Now…I have an idea.

* * *

~**Anywhere in Space**~

**~Inside new-model space-car~**

**Kagu and Nanami are on that one. Kaga is who driving, because Nanami not have feet.**

Nanami: You really we can run away?

**Kagu not answers.**

Nanami: Kagu? Please get off that hairly earphone? It makes you look weird!

Kagu: (Take out her earphone) What did you said?

Nanami: I said we really need run away like this?

Kagu: Do you want marry that catfish?

Nanami: But…

Kagu: Not me! They did not understand about love! I could marry to greatest warrior or most cute face! You could have married to hottest merman or nice normal human who will accept what is you is!

Nanami: I still don't know which I want marry to merman or human!

Kagu: Me too. I not really know which I could marry warrior or cute guy!

**"…"**

Nanami: Also I going said…WE ARE TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE SPACE-CAR!

Kagu: Who cares, we are out anywhere in space, there nothing to hit, signs, or polices. And because I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE! My mom teaches me!

Nanami: But your mom is not at own wedding.

Kagu: My mom's busy with her new movie, I still have no idea where your father.

Nanami: Nether me. Not even my mom knows where he is, she said last time she see is when he fall into sea. Maybe he get ate by sharks or he too lazy to swim up.

Kaga: I am happy that own plan is work!

**They think they were safe. But they was wrong, a big spaceship was follow their space-car…**

* * *

**~Back to Boys's old space-car~**

Kurow: Alright, one is mermaid and other one has miko power. One has blue hair, turtle's shell on her chest, and orange tail. One has black hair, in white miko dress, and hothead. (Writing down on paper)

Kagu's father: Yes, that is her.

Otohime: Please! Please, you are only our hope!

Kuni: How are old they is?

Kagu's father: About your age. Will you help us? I will give you any!

Otohime: Me too!

Manpuka: Any? Even food?

Kagu's father: YES!

Kuni: We will have a deal, if you willing to pay 1,000,000 neo-yens.

Chibi: [About push connect off button with his paw.] (Barking): (Pay Up or No deal!)

Otohime: We will pay 2,000,000 if you can bring our dear babies in two days!

Boys: Huh?

Kagu's father; I not care about money! Please save our daughters!

Boys: Yeah!

Otohime: Thank you so much!

Kurow: Before we do it, where girls go and any other you may want to add?

Kaga's father: Last time I saw they pass by Mars 2, and they use my wife's space-girl!

Space-car was use for their honeymoon. Add 1,000,000 neo-yens to your total IF you CAN SAVE that space-car!

Otohime: I will pray for you to be safe.

**A video turns off.**

Kuni: Hooray! We have a deal!

Manpuka: With 2,000,000 neo-yens, we will never go hungry again!

Kurow: Then we will pay that stupid cost from that pizza guy!

Chibi: (Howling)

Kuni: Hold your seat, here we go!

**Kuni change up his old space-car with neo-N20 and over 9000 power.**

**They disappear in light-speed to save princesse!**

* * *

**Will your favorite okamiden boys and pup able to save Kaga and Nanami then get big moneys****!**

**Will they able stop evil MoonBalls from capture princesse!**

**Wait until for next chapter of MOONBALLS!**

* * *

**Questions!**

**1. What boys and their pup's plan to save princesses from evil MoonBalls?**

**2. How the heck Boys collect 100,000 neo-yens! **

**3. Take guess who is president of MoonBalls?**

**4. Do you think imp will end up ate pizza guy?**

**5. What you think boys and their pup jammed MoonBall One the spaceship with? Hint: It not jam from Spaceballs!**

**6. Which boys will become couples with Kagu or Nanami? (No argue while you reviewing! Even cause big idiot fan war that have nothing do with fanfictions!)**

* * *

**Like me said, I did not rage quit on my Touhou fanfiction. **

**I will keep up rewrite my Touhou fanfiction and make sequel too!**

**I only want make new fanfiction .**

**Thank you for read and I hope you enjoy it! Please review and sub!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MoonBalls**

**Part.2**

* * *

**~MoonBall City, President's room"**

President: What in the world are you talking about! I can't call B2679? I have to send an email to him because he's DEAF? IDOIT! I want to talk to him, now! What? He can't read lips? Well, screw you! **(Crash phone)** Shithead! I have no time for a stupid headache!

**His name is Akuro the president of MoonBalls. He is always mad and his head is made up of purple fire and his eye is inside his mouth! (Scary!)**

**When no one bothers him, he gets out his secret evil air-soda called "Evil Clouds plus 100% EVIL and DARKNESS!" He loves it so much; he never shares with any one!**

Akuro: **(Breathe air from Evil Clouds) {Yes! Yes! YES! I CAN FEEL IT! YES! I CA-}**

**TV turns on.**

Rao: Akuro!

Akuro: (Throws up Evil Clouds)

**Too bad! He was interrupt by Evil Rao. Real Rao has been dead for a long time; Ninetails decided to make Evil version of Rao!**

**Yes, she's robot.**

Akuro**: RAO! **How many times have I told you-DO NOT CALL ME UNLESS IT'S AN EMERGENCY!

Rao: This is an emergency, Akuro. They have found the princesses from Nippon planet. They would like to hear your plan.

Akuro: Really? That's good news! I will come in a few minutes!

Rao: Why don't you use Mist Warp?

Akuro: What, that mirror? Are you crazy? I will NOT use it! Only heroes or good people can use it, every time I tried to use it, it shocks me!

Rao: You don't have to worry about it. We made an evil version!

Akuro: What? I will be fine?

Rao: Yes, trust me. I have used it three time, it feels sooooo good! (Evil giggle)

Akuro: Screw your dirty mind! Get it ready! (Stands in front of Evil Mirror)

Rao: Get ready for Evil Mirror!

**Akuro disappears in black mist.**

**Then he appears in another room called Evil Mist Warp main room.**

Akuro: Rao! You are right! It feels-huh?

**Akuro, now is WOMAN! With big boobs and butt!**

Akuro: What the # $&%! Why did I change into woman!

Rao & MoonBalls Soldiers: **(Nose bleeds like there is no tomorrow.)**

Akuro: Stop nosebleed at me! Change me back NOW! Why didn't' anyone one tell me that I have a BIG BUTT?

**They push button and send Akuro back to his room.**

Akuro: **(Check his chest) **Whew! I am happy I'm a man again!

Rao: We are sorry, they fixed it. Do you want to try again?

Akuro: NO! I rather walk to that room! **(Walk to the next room which is Evil Mist Warp main room, what a big lazy he is!)**

MoonBalls Soldiers: **(Cross both arms over their chest makes them look like skull with crossbones.) **Hail, Akuro!

(When they see Akuro, they must salute him like this. If they don't, they will feel pain on their nipples caused by him.)

Akuro: **(Cross both arms on his chest)**

**It takes him 5 minutes to find Link room.**

* * *

**~Link Room~**

Computer: Who did you want to link?

Akuro: Just get me linked to Driver's room!

Computer: Accepts.

**The screen shows Dark Matter.**

Dark Matter: Good Day, my master. (Bows)

Akuro: This time, we will catch Nippon planet!

Dark Matter: I have a plan:

_1. We are going to follow their space-car in sneaking mode_.

_2. We use MoonBalls One's Pull-Me-Into-Your-Spaceship! _

_3. We put princesses in cell room._

_4. We will connect to Nippon's Kings and Queens!_

_5. We will tell them if they do not let us into their planet, we will torture their princesses while they watch! 6. When it is too much for them, they will give up and turn off or give us password to that giant sword. _

_7. Then we will cover their planet with darkness, everything will become stone!_

_8. We are victors!_

Akuro: No one will stop us?

Dark Matter: No worry, my master. If anyone tries to stop us, our radar will show us where they are then we shoot them in one sec!

Akuro: Good! Once you have caught the girls, tell me! And do NOT kill them! **(Turn off screen.)**

* * *

**~Anywhere in Space~**

**~MoonBalls One and newly model space-car~**

**Kagu and Nanami start to feel they are not alone.**

Nanami: Uhh…Kagu? I think we are not alone.

Kagu: I think you may be right…

**MoonBalls One starts shooting like bullet hell at their space-car!**

Kagu: HEY! What happen!

Nanami: It's either a fireworks festival or **SOMEONE'S GONE CRAZY AND TRIED TO KILL US BY SHOOTING BULLETS HELL AT US!**

Kagu: What, I am a famous child actress and princess! They can't do this! (Take car-phone)

Nanami: What are you doing?

Kagu: What do you think? I am calling my father! Let's see…1-800-NIPPON…

Dark Matter: Stop! Stop! What the heck did you do! I said hit at UP! Not at MID! Who is our gunner?

MoonBalls Soldier with cross-eyes: I m sry, I raly tri so hrd!

Dark Matter: Why he speak in n00b?

Ninetails: He's n00b.

Dark Matter: What is his name?

Nintails: LolJimaY89.

Dark Matter: Who send him to-

Another cross-eyes MoonBalls Soldier:I do he mie csin!

Dark Matter: Him?

Ninetails: Also n00b.

Dark Matter: Again? How many n00bs do we have on this ship!

Everyone: Y000N!

Dark Matter: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- UP! Just keep shooting n00bs! **Damn! I knew it I'm surrounded by n00bs!**

**Boys have appeared somewhat far from MoonBalls One and new model space-car enough to make MoonBalls One not see them.**

Kurow: Dude! We are too late! They about use their _Pull-Me-Into-Your-Spaceship _weapon!

Kuni: No! We are not going to give up! We have goodness on our side! You have to believe in her! We are not only here for money: we are here for ROYAL money!

Chibi: (Bark): Yeah!

Manpuka: Yes!

Kuni: Now get ready!

**Chibi run to his seat and hit blue and red buttons, his seat rises up. Chibi searches for something and pulls sake out and pushes sake into a hole with sign above "Please put it inside hole for jammed or fire."**

**Manpuka pulls down big periscope.**

Chibi: (Bark!): Ready!

Manpuka: Get ready to…..SAKED! (Push trigger)

**Old space-car shoots big bullet-like sake hit MoonBalls One's parabolic antenna.**

**It causes their radar to crack up.**

* * *

**One of female MoonBalls, her computer is shut down.**

**She tries to find out why it's broken. But she gives up and uses her phone-ship**

Female MoonBall: Uh, excuse me. I have a problem.

Dark Matter: Huh?

**Ninetails and Dark Matter walk to her seat.**

Ninetails: What's wrong?

Female: I said I have-**(Ninetails broke her phone-ship)**

Ninetails: Do not waste time on phone-ship! You know how much it cost for us to pay!

Female MoonBall: I think our radar is broken. I have lost some noises like (bleep!) (bleep!) (bleep!)

Dark Matter: I think we have already fixed it in few days ago!

Ninetails: Did you accidently pours sake on it?

Female MoonBall: Uh…we have rules, Rule#50 Female MoonBalls are forbidden from drinking, buying, having sake and rule#20 Do not bring sake to your work if you are working with computers because our MoonBalls One have A.L. that can taste, hear, and feel. If you pour sake on computer, A.L. will taste it and become drunk! Also I hate sake.

**The computer's screen starts bleeding…water?**

Female MoonBall: A…a…a…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THE COMPUTER'S !

**Female MoonBall quickly gets out of her seat and run to hallway while screaming "CURSE!"**

**Dark Matter opens his fishbowl head and touches water, then tastes it.**

Dark Matter: This water is sake. No one in universe can make more powerful sake; enough to make everything become dunked! **(Closes his fishbowl) **KUSHI!

**Dark Matter gets hammered for no reason and we will never find out who hammered him.**

* * *

**Back to boys, Kuni drive above new space-car.**

Kuni: Manpuka and Mutt! You going pick up girls and leave behind bomb! Kurow and I will watch MoonBall One.

Manpuka: Which bomb you want?

Kuni: Surprise them!

Chibi: (Bark! Bark!): Yes, sir!

**Kuni press button and old space-car let ladder down near new car.**

* * *

Kagu: Car-phone is broken!

Nanami: Great! Now we going are kidnaped!

Manpuka: **(Open car's moonroof) **Hey!

Kagu and Nanami: EEEEEE!

Manpuka: Huh? Don't worry; we are here to save you!

Chibi: **(Peek moonroof) **(Bark!)

Kagu: Who are you? And why is your hair is on fire?

Nanami: Also who is that pup?

Manpuka: Oh! My apologies, princesses! My name is Manpuka and this pup is Pork Chop! But you can call him by his real name Chibiterasu but it is too long, so the rest us gave him nickname Mutt, boy, and dude.

I am Fire-people. Fire-people have fire hairs! Let's get out now before they find out!

Nanami: Let's go, Kagu! They came to save us!

Kagu: No! I am not leaving without my bags!

**Therefore Manpuka has climb ladder with big and heavy bags him.**

**Chibi and Kagu help Nanami to climb ladder.**

* * *

**~Inside old space-car~**

**Manpuka come in with big and heavy bags.**

Kuni: What is that?

Manpuka: Princesses' "special" bags! **(Drop bags)**

Kurow: **(Acts cool)** Dude…take it easy. Treat the girls like princesses and tell them to stay in our room.

Manpuka: Okay…just keep him away from me for a little while.

**~In boys' room~**

Kagu: This room is dirty! There are piles of food! Floor has not been clean for months! Look! Their beds are not made! What in the world we is! Animal's House?

**Manpuka's bed is full of food, Kuni not have bed but hard dust floor like his father, and Kurow's bed is pink and clean. Chibi's doghouse has playboy magazines all over on floor. They already chewed. (Chib hates playboy magazines and chews them!)**

Nanami: **(Petting Chibi)** But look bright side, they have cute pup! I think I going called him Squiddy.

Chibi: (Gasp) (Rain starts above his head): SQUIDDY? I hate it…

Kagu: Squiddy? What about if I called him Pooch?

Chibi: (Gasp) (Rain becomes heavier): POOCH? THAT IS GIRL'S NAME!

Kuni: (Take microphone from CB radio) Ready?

Manpuka: I place H-TYPE BOMB and I am ready to leave!

Kurow: I will pull you in! **(Touch white square button)**

**Robot hand grabbed Manpuka and pulls in old-space-car.**

**Kuni steps on brake and is gone in light speed.**

* * *

**~MoonBall One~**

**MoonBalls have captured new space-car, and which have princesses replace with H-TYPE bomb. They dont know this, let's see what happens next!**

**MoonBalls Soldiers surround space-car and point lazar guns.**

**Dark Matter steps in room with Ninetails.**

Ninetails: Let me remind you, they are only children.

Dark Matter: It does not matter! We have to get princesses out of space-car fast! You know how scary Akuro is!

n00B MoonBall Soldier: Sr, D u require to opn s-car?

Dark Matter: SHUT UP, N00B! **(Knocking hard on space-car's window) **GIRLS- I mean girls. Please would you be so nice as to open the door with your arms up?

**Space-car remains silent.**

Dark Matter: Girls? I will give you a new dresses and dolls if you come out right now!

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Dark Matter: I am going make you! **(Rips off space-car's door) **Huh?

**Young man with orange hair comes out of space-car with only towel.**

? : LOOK AT MY HAIR! Hideous, horrible, and foul color!

Dark Matter: What the heck? Orange? Look-good man in space-car? That is exactly what idiot fan girls want!

?: NO! NO! NOOOOOO! I giiiiiiiive up! I see no point in living if I can't be beautiful!

NineTails: …That man…is Howl? Wait minture! **HOWL?** It means he's… **H-TYPE BOMB!**

GET THE HECK OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!

**MoonBalls soldiers run away like wild animal as Dark Matter watch in horror at Howl start growing green goo, slowing…**

Dark Matter: SH-

**MoonBalls One fills up with green goo.**

MoonBalls maid: Man! I just clean everything, you damn good-looking BAKA**!** **(If you is fan of Cirno or know Japanese, Baka means idiot, fool, stupid, etc.)**

* * *

**Here! End of chapter! Our heroes have save princesses! But this is not end of crazy journey!**

**Now it comes to us…**

**MORE QUESTIONS!**

**1. Since ours boys save princesses, will they get along?**

** 2. How MoonBalls to plan to find our heroes?**

** 3. Will there weird-crazy-horror moment?**

** 4. Which one boys wil make first move to win Kagu or Nanami's heart?**

**5. Will MoonBalls able to clean everything goo on time to catch our heroes?**

**6. Since we will never find out who hammered Dark Matter, what you think who did do this and why?**

** 7. WHY THE HECK ANYONE WOULD MAKE A.L. THAT CAN TASTE, HEAR, AND FEEL?**

**Wait until next chapter of MOONBALLS!**

* * *

**Reasons you had to wait a long time.**

**I got new computer Monday! I played my games like MAD! **

**I am lazy now from play my new computer.**

**I have plan to make webcomic but I have no time and I still need to learn how draw anime/manga better.**


	3. Chapter 3

MoonBalls

**Part.3**

**Or**

**Episode: 2/1 part.3**

* * *

**MoonBalls One the spaceship, has become brighter than Dark Matter's fishbowl! Dark Matter and Ninetails wear Japanese maid uniforms.**

Dark Matter: Whew! It took us two and a half, real time, weeks to clean everything!

Ninetails: What? REAL TIME TWO AND AN HALF WEEKS? While we clean on MoonBalls, the real time passes by?

Dark Matter: Duh! Why do I need to worry about it if we have a lot of time! Now take off these girly clothes!

MoonBall Soldier: Sir! We have a problem! We were able to fix our radar but it showed us the princesses are too far; we will never catch them even with light speed!

Dark Matter: God damn it! We have no choice but use to LUDICROUS SPEED!

**Everyone turns to Dark Matter and gasps.**

Ninetails: Are you #&*$% kidding?

Dark Matter: What's wrong? Are you chicken? (Chip-chip-chip-chip-cheep-cheeeeep!)

**Ninetails looks at Dark Matter a few secs…**

Ninetails: **PREPARE THE DAMN SHIP! EVERYONE SIT AND GET YOUR SEATS BELT ON NOW! Close all entrances and exits! Closes all shops at the mall! Close arcades! Cancel Gaki no Tsukai the live show till ludicrous speed stops!**

**Everyone ran to their seats and buckled their seat belts. All gates are closed. Ninetails ran to nearest seat and buckled belt.**

Ninetails: Hurry! Ludicrous speed is about to begin!

Dark Matter: Screw this! I will stand like a man! Do you hear me? START LUDICROUS SPEED!

**MoonBalls One starts with light speed.**

**What a fool Dark Matter is, he could have buckled up! Now he holds on for dear life!**

* * *

**Signs:===== Light Speed=====Ridiculous Speed====Ludicrous Speed=====**

* * *

Dark Matter: W-H-A-T the heck happend?

n000b MoonBalls: Sir, I made a mistake! I think ya wamma Uboa Speed!

* * *

**===Sh-oh-ea-ck Speed===Psycho Speed=== Beyond the impossible Speed=== UBOA SPEED (DID NOT USE THIS!)**

* * *

Dark Matter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! N00000000000000B!** I am GOING-**

**Outside has become black and white square in recursion then it became an LSD trip.**

Dark Matter: Why am I so high! I have never taken LSD!

Ninetails: None of us have taken LSD! WE HAVE ENTERED UBOA'S WORLD!

**Then Uboa appears!**

Ninetails: Here comes, UBOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

UBOA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA あ! Lightswitch time!

**Uboa got out a lightswitch and turns it, everything goes dark!**

Dark Matter: What the heck happend?

Ninetails: I have no-

**Light turns on, Uboa, Madotsuki, and the rest from Yume Nikki are here!**

Dark Matter: NOOOOOOO! **(Starts floating)** Huh? Why did the gravity disappear?

Ninetails: Because we are now in their world!

Uboa: TIME TO SING! **(Put on MJ's hat and clothes) Hey, Seccom Masada play the piano!**

* * *

_NOW SING ALONG!_

_**(Erie Song)**_

_Who we are?_

_Why are we here?_

_That's because because because_

_You have entered world of YUME NIKKI!_

_I am UBOA!_

_あああああああああああああああああああああああああああ__!_

_We are the Yume Nikki team!_

_Our game is so epic!_

_(Moonwalking)_

_When you step on our world, there are many, many, many weird things that happen!_

_No matter how many time you try to avoid us!_

_There will be crazy, crazy, crazy events!_

_(Copy dance from movie Captain EO)_

_Get this game!_

_Get this game!_

_This game is free!_

_Free!_

_Free!_

_No cost!_

_You will have fun!_

_FUN!_

_FUN!_

_FUN!_

_While in YUME NIKKI WORLD!_

_If you love crazy things or weird things!_

_Play this!_

_Love horror?_

_Play this!_

_(Spin)_

_You will LOVE, LOVE, LOVE IT!_

_(Spin)_

_LOVE!_

_(Spin)_

_LOVE!_

_(Spin)_

_IF YOU HAVE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLS!_

* * *

**Uboa opens portal and many of the characters from the fan games of Yume Nikki come in!**

Uboa: Hai! My pet, Dogboa! Hey, Sabitsuki! Welcome to my party, Urotsuki! (Continues greeting other characters from the fan games Yume Nikki)

Dark Matter: Stop UBOA before he summons more of them!

Ninetails: I will, I will! **(Tried to pull switch that said** "Emergency Brake (Never used since first flight)"**)**

* * *

**MoonBalls One passed over the old space-car in black and white squares.**

**Kuni and Kurow cover their eyes because the colors are too bright and it hurts their eyes.**

Kuni: What the heck is that?

Kurow: They passed by us. Do you know what it means!

Kuni: Yeah! They will come for us in a week!

**Old space-car starts to fall down.**

Kuni: What now?

Kurow: We ran out of fuel! I tell you we should have put extra money for the upgrade on the fuel!

Kuni: Hold on! We are going to find closest planet!

**Kuni drives toward sand planet called Sands of Endless.**

Kuni: **(Pick up** **microphone) **Princesses! Are you okay?

* * *

**~ Boys' room~**

Kagu: NO! Everything is shaking!

Nanami: Squiddy! Squiddy! Everything will be fine!

Chibi: (Stars dance around his head): But I am confused…What happened?

* * *

**Kuni tried his best to avoid the hills of sands.**

Kurow: Left! Right! Left! No, no, right! Right again! NO left!

Kuni: Damn! We are about to hit big sand hill!

**Old space-car crashes on sand.**

* * *

Kagu: THAT'S IT! I am going to shake him, right now!

Nanami: But the boys saved us and driver's is kind of nice.

Kagu: NO! He's an idiot! He put our life in more danger!

* * *

**~Driver Room~**

Kuni: What? She called me an idiot! I am going to give her a piece of my mind!

Kurow: Dude, dude, calm down…

Kuni: I am not going to calm down! I will tell her that she has a damn ugly face and big fangs for teeth like Nosferatu!

* * *

**~Boys' room~**

Kagu: I will tell him that he is foul smelling and look like a monkey!

* * *

**Kuni and Kagu walk out of the room while Kurow and Nanami follow.**

**When Kuni and Kagu meet for the first time…they both freeze with wide eyes. Kurow and Nanami are doing the same thing.**

Kuni: Ju..Just…Just DON'T called me "Kuni", call me "idiot". Wha- no! Don't called me "Idiot"! My name is "Kuni!"

Kagu: YOU will drive like crazy! Huh? I MEAN you will NOT drive like crazy!

Nanami: He looks like the man that you want to marry!

Kagu: NANAMI!

Kurow: (In dream land) DUDE… looks at what we caught…

Manpuka: TIME OUT! TIME OUT! We have to get out of here! We have some time to find a place to hide before MoonBalls makes a U-turn.

**Everyone looked at each other.**

Kuni: Fine!

Kagu: Fine!

Kuni: Only take things that may help you to survive on sand land!

* * *

**~Anywhere in sand land~**

**Kagu and Nanami "walking" together (Chibi lets Nanami sit on his back) while Boys carry three giant heavy bags.**

Kurow: Dude… look at the girls…how cute they aaare.

Kuni: STOP IT DAMN IT!

Manpuka: Do you really need those bags?

Kagu: YES! I need them!

Nanami: One of the bags has big salt-water bottles for my hair and some clothes for me and Kagu.

Kuni: Wait a minute!

**Kuni drops bag and open it, it has a big makeup box called "Beautiful Face 3000".**

**Kurow opens the bag that he has, its full of clothes and salt-water bottles.**

**Manpuka's bag has magazines about clothes, famous people, makeup things and some snacks.**

Kuni: **(Face becomes red)** I THINK I TOLD YOU TO ONLY TAKE THING THAT CAN HELP YOU TO SURVIVE 0N SAND LAND!

Kagu: I can't survive without Beautiful Face 3000 because it helps me keep my face cute!

Nanami: I am a mermaid; I need water more than humans!

Kuni: No, I am not mad at you, **(Point at Kagu) **I AM ANGRY AT HER!

Kagu: How dare you to point at me!

**Kuni decides to…**

Kuni: That's it! No more Mr. Nice guy. (Drops makeup box then whispers to her) Welcome to the boy's life where no one takes order!

Kagu: How dare you! Pick it up, now!

Kuni: None! You are ugly when you are angry! **(Laugh)**

Kagu: DO NOT MAKE ME USE MY MIKO POWER! **(Right hand start to bright)**

Manpuka: Kagu and Kuni! Stop it! Night will come soon so I suggest we find a place to camp for the night.

**Kagu and Kuni look at each other…**

Kagu: Fine! Let's go Nanami!

Kuni: Fine!

**In the end, they drop the big makeup box and junks magazine; girls keep clothes, salt-water bottles, and some snacks.**

* * *

**~MoonBall One~**

**Dark Matter, Ninetails, and MoonBall Soldier try to finds old space-car; they can't find it.**

Ninetails: That's no use! We still cannot find that stupid old space-car!

Dark Matter: Well, then keep looking. **(Drinks black tea)**

Ninetails: **(Thinks some other) ….AH!** I think I have an idea! MoonBall Soldier#20, go to our fanfiction library and store!

MoonBall Soldier#20: Okay! **(Get on wheelchair and goes fast)**

Dark Matter: Yes, fine…HUH? Come here!

Ninetails: Yes?

Dark Matter: What are you doing?

Ninetails: We are going to get MoonBalls fanfiction writing by B2679!

Dark Matter: Wait a minute! We are in the middle of writing!

Ninetails: Yes, I know but there are new breed of illegal activities; now we have programs that can steal any fanfiction even one that disappears or is unreleased and can take it from the website called "FanFiction"! Then we will sell fanfictions without their permission!

Dark Matter: Huh? (Look at you) Do you hear it? We stole your fanfictions without your permission! **(Evil laughs) **There's nothing to do for your small fanfictions or your oc! **(Evil Laughs)**

* * *

**~In fanfiction library & store~**

**MoonBall Soldier#20 rides auto-control chair then pad show up.**

Pad: Fanfiction**: Fanfiction or Crossovers?**

MoonBall Soldier#20: **(Touch Fanfiction)**

Pad: **Anime/Manga****Books Cartoons****Comics****Games****Misc.****Movies****Plays/Musicals****TV Shows**

MoonBall Soldier#20: **(Touch Games, then "O", and Okami)**

**Chair moves again, he appears at the walls of the bookshelf.**

MoonBall Soldier#20: B2679, please.

**He moves to B2679's bookshelf, there are only two books.**

MoonBall Soldier#20: Man! He only wrote two fanfictions! Let's see "Touhou: Journey to Outside", he said he wants to rewrite this story, and then he will do Act 2. But he wants to write a new one…here, "MoonBalls"! **(Take MoonBalls book)**

* * *

**~MoonBall One Driver's room~**

**MoonBall Soldier#20 returns on wheelchair with B2679's MoonBalls fanfiction. **

Ninetails: Good! Give it to me!

**Ninetails turns pages.**

Dark Matter: Show me what happened to me while in Uboa speed!

Ninetails: Why?

Dark Matter: Do you not see the top of the page here? It stops when you try to reach for the switch!

Ninetails: I guess it does not hurt to know what happens.

**Ninetails turn to page where he is about to pull switches.**

* * *

**~From MoonBalls fanfiction book~**

**Ninetails pulls switch, everything suddenly becomes normal.**

**Dark Matter flies toward weird metal box which no one knows what it's doing here.**

Dark Matter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**(Hits metal box thing)**

**Ninetails and MoonBall Soldier run to Dark Matter and pull him out of metal box.**

**His head is smashed, but he is fine really. (Maybe?)**

Ninetails: Sir! Are you okay?

Dark Matter: YEAAAAAAH I reeeeeeaaaaaallllly fine. By the way if you have sake and kiseru**(A type of Japanese tobacco pipe)...**

Drink them, smoke them, and mix them then die. **(Falls and breaks his fishbowl, there is water all over the floor)**

* * *

**Dark Matter jaw drops.**

Dark Matter: Skip it! Never talk about it again ever! **(Drinks black tea)**

* * *

**~From MoonBalls fanfiction book~**

**Ninetails keep up turns pages…**

Dark Matter: Hey! The book talks about you! Wait, now it copy what I said!

Ninetails: Huh?

**Dark Matter and Ninetails look at the page that replicates what they are doing.**

**Dark Matter waves then turns to Ninetails.**

**Ninetails shakes head.**

Dark Matter: Why is it copying us!

Ninetails: Because it is happening now!

Dark Matter: What does it mean?

Ninetails: it happens when it happens now!

Dark Matter: When?

Ninetails: NOW!

Dark Matter: It doesn't make any sense!

Ninetails: It keeps happening!

* * *

**MoonBall Soldier#20 turns next page fast.**

MoonBall Soldier#20: Stop it! You're giving everyone a headaches **(Turns to you)** even the reader!

* * *

**~From MoonBalls fanfiction book~**

**On Sands of Endless**

**Our heroes find a place for camp**

**Nanami and Kagu use their one giant heavy bag as campfire.**

**Chibi is very tired from Namami sitting on his back.**

**Manpuka sleeps on sands near the campfire.**

**Kuni and Kurow are talking about something.**

**(Picture Here)**

* * *

Dark Matter: Finally! Now we know which heroes jammed our radar!

Ninetails: Prepare for U-turn! Skip week speed mode on!

Dark Matter: Hold it! Before we leave, I want to ask you…WHY DO WE HAVE A.L THAT CAN FEEL, TASTE, AND HEAR?

Ninetails: Because our president wants it!

**Man! They just found out where they are! Will our heroes be able to find a place to hide?**

* * *

**Sands of Endless~**

**Kuni and Kurow are playing head-tails coin game, but coin keeps landing on the middle.**

Kuni: It's no use! Let's go to the princesses at the same time.

Kurow: Good idea, but why do you want us to do it at the same time?

Kuni: Because! There are sands fangirls out here who will suddenly attack at random if we not do it at the same time and I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THEY WOULD DO IT! Ready, 3, 2, 1, go!

**Kuni and Kurow start walking toward princesses at the same time.**

**Kuni sits down next to Kagu while Kurow sits next Nanami atthe same time. But this time we will focus on Kuni and Kagu. (Next one will be Kurow and Nanami only if we have time!)**

**Kagu feels cold, she wants to wear something warm but she forgot to bring something. Then sheis surprised by Kuni when he give his jacket.**

Kagu: No thanks.

Kuni: You going to need it. Because you never step outside of your home before, right?

Kagu: …..I guess. **(Wears Kuni's jacket)**

Kuni: I am sorry, princess.

Kagu: Don't worry about…huh? Did you say princess?

Kuni: Yes, you are princess remember?

Kagu: I..I..I'm just surprised, and I…I am sorry for calling you an idiot.

Kuni: No problem.

**Kagu has never seen a boy from another planet so near. She turns to Kuni's necklace**

Kagu: Nice necklace.

Kuni: This? I have always worn this necklace since I birth.

Kagu: Where are you from?

Kuni: I don't know. My parents are not my real parents, but they still care for me. That is when I decided to start my journey to find my real family. I made a promise to my parents that when I find my real family; I will return to them. Also I want to find out what necklace says because it's not Japanese, it more like runes or something.

Kagu: Can I see it?

Kami: Okay. **(Show his necklace)**

**Necklace has words like runes, Kagu can't read it.**

Kagu: I cannot read it…

**Kagu notices she is too near to Kuni.**

Kagu: I am sorry!

Kuni: N-n-o doesn't worry! And…Can you tell me a bit about you and Nanami?

Kagu: Well, if you want to. Let's see…Nanami and I have been best friends since we were just baby. We would play together when our parents visited. I did not know she was a mermaid until I found out she lives in the sea. I thought everything would be fine. But I was wrong. Nanami's dad disappeared and her mother had to do her dad's job at the same time. Then my mother becomes too busy because she signs a lot for actor in movies. It is when we stopped seeing each other. Then we meet in few days last. We are happy to see us to meet again. Then our parents tell us that in few days we will have to marry to ugly princes! I like "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" We make a plan so we can escapes from Nippon planet and find other princes. Such fool, right?

**Kuni looks at Kagu…then he see tear.**

Kuni: I…I…am sorry if I bring you bad memories…** (Without thinking Kuni slowing moves his hand to her hand)**

Kagu: No…I will be fine…** (Turns her head to Kuni)**

**Kuni and Kagu close their eyes and movestheir head…**

**(RIIIIIIIIIINGS)**

Nanami: KAAAAGU! I think we made a promise that we would kiss our dream guy at the same time!

Chibi: **(Growl): **Damn! I am about to see first kiss and you ruin it!

Manpuka: What? What? What? Did I miss something?

Kurow: Dude! Not funny!

**Kuni and Kagu's face become red and turns away.**

Kuni: W-w-w-e-e-e better leave right now!

Manpuka: Why?

Kuni: Because if we leave right now, we may have a chance to find another place. If we don't, we may die from the heat.

* * *

**Our heroes walk for hours, salt-water bottles and snacks are running out (No one drinks salt-water bit use it to cool down). They have dropped giant heavy bags.**

Kuni: Water…Water…

Kurow: Hot gals…Hot gals…Like Scholar!

Manpuka: Meat…pork chop…rice…

Kagu: playhouse…playhouse…playhouse

Nanami: Sea…Sea…Sea…

Chibi: (Bark)… (Bark)… (Bark): (Holy Bone…Holy Bone…Holy Bone…)

* * *

**~5 hours later~**

**Nanami faints then Chibi does too.**

Kurow: Everyone… dont give up… **(Fall)**

Manpuka: So hungry… **(Fall)**

**Kuni is the only one left, he holds Kagu.**

Kuni: No! don't give up…let's go! Come on! We have to…man! Who am I kidding? Papa's right, I am idiot! Like my papa! Yeah! Like… **(Drops Kagu and is about falls on Kagu)**(No, I am not going to touch her!) **(Dodges her and lands near Kagu)**

**Rest have faint!**

**Now they are alone in endless of sands…**

* * *

**~1 hour~**

**There are 7 little robed with long scarf figure walking without arms around and shouting soundless at each other; each one has different colors robes.**

**Youngest (blue) one slides down sand hill and hit something.**

**Blue robed makes angry noises and jumps up and down. He looks around but he does not sees anyone. He shrugs, he joins his 3 brothers and 3 sisters. He's lsiding down same place, he hit something again. He became angry again. This time he look down, he find boy with purple jacket. He shocked, and then makes noise and sign appears above his head. It is sign for calling his sisters and brothers to come for him. Oldest brother (Black) hears little brother called him. He jumps and his scarf glowing, it helps him to fly. Oldest brother sees his little brother and 6 kids laid in sands. Then two brothers (Green and Orange) follows oldest brother then oldest sister (Purple) see brothers run off, she joins them then two sisters (Light blue and Pink) runs to oldest sister, youngest sister (Pink) try to fly like their sisters. But she have short scarf which mean she not stay in air for long time.**

**Everyone group up and make noise with appears signs above their head.**

**Blue robed take out water bottle with his legs and pours at Kuni and Kagu's mouth.**

Kuni: Thanks much, mom. Can I have more water?

Kagu: Stop it…Nanami…no keep it coming to me!

**Light Blue and Pink robed run to Nanami, Kurow, and Chibi and pours water at their mouths.**

**Black has big meat and put Manpuka's mouth.**

Manpuka: MEAT! **(Eat big meat in one bite) **Man…thanks much!

**Our heroes look at rode people surprised.**

Kuni: Uhh…how is long we sleeping?

**7 little rode people line up and heroes follow them in line.**

**It doesn't take very long to reach their home.**

**Blue rode make happy noise near circle gate on hill of sand.**

**They start dances…**

**A gate opens…**

**7 rode people make some noise like if as they want heroes come in.**

**After walk down stair, they see giant evil-like statue with big Conical Asian hat which look like bug.**

**Our heroes become really nervous.**

Kuni: Uhhh…

Kurow: Dude…

Manpuka: Man…

Kagu: Calm down…Calm down…don't show anyone fear…

Chibi: (Start sewers)

Nanami: Squiddy…rest…we will do it together…

**Everyone grab hand together then walk forward slowly.**

**They become near…..nearer…nearest…**

Kuni: Well, good luck! Let me know when you done!

Kurow: **(Grab him) **DUDE!

Kuni: Okay! Okay! Okay!

**They almost reach it…**

Manpuka: NO! I can't do it! **(Turns back)**

Statue: **SILENCE! **

**(Everyone fasts hugs together)**

Statue: **WHO DRAW ENTER LAIR OF THE WANDERING ARTIST AND HANDSOME, ISSUN?**

Everyone: ISSUM?

Statue: **YES! NOW WAIT FOR ME!**

**There some small thing comes out statue.**

?: Hey, Kuni and Chibiterasu!

Kuni: ISSUN?

?:Welcome to my lair of wandering artist, Issun! Also I am master of-

Kagu: Miko power?

Issun: NO! MIKO IS FOR GIRLS, I AM DUDE!

Manpuka: Force?

Nanami: Power called Schwartz?

Issun: None! The Celestial Brushes! **(Shows Brush)**

Everyone: The Celestial Brushes?

Issun: Yes! The Celestial Brushes!

Kuni: It good to see you again, but what is this place, what you doing here?

Issun: Drawing new art, caring 7 little rode children while their dad and mom walk around in sand land, AND merchandising.

Manpuka: Merchandising?

Issun: Merchandising! Come, I'll show you. Open up the store, please.

**Little blue rode run to button and bump it.**

**The wall moves up revel big room full merchandising thing from Okami and Okamiden. Anything you name it, like manga/anime, video game, toys, dolls, clothes, music, video game, food, and much more!**

Issun: Welcome to my store! Look at what I have! Okami lunch box! Okami iPad! Okamiden dog food! Okamiden Doujin video game, anime, and manga! Okami the yu-NO! Forgets what you see! MORE, more, and more! Even REAL Pillow Talk and Celestial Brushes! Anyone you name it!

Everyone: 0_0 I want one!-No! Get out my way! Ladies first! NO! DUDES first! (Barking)

**Oh boy, what next thing Issun will do?**

**Wait! What about MoonBalls? Let's see what they doing!**

**MoonBalls Soldiers, for unknow reasons; they are sweptwing the sand.**

* * *

Ninetails: Uhh…sir? Did you think we were small too literal?

Dark Matter: NO, YOU BAKA! WE'RE DAMN FOLLOWING ORDERS! So boys, find anything?

1: None.

2. Still searching.

3. Our brooms are too small!

4. This broom is too girly!

5(Howl's team): WE FIND NO GALS!

Dark Matter: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UP, BAKA!

* * *

**Man…will even they find our heroes…wait! They find it! They, now talk about plan to set trap to capture princesses again!**

**What?  
Did I have to writing more? (Look at clock) No. Which once again…..**

**MORE QUESTIONS!**

* * *

1. What if you were there in Issun's "Merchandising" store, what you will buys? Remember it: anyone from Okami and Okamiden!

2. Are you done with shopping? Then let's add total, how much money you have to pay?

3. Will you able to pay everything you buy?

4. **(Skip it if you able to pay but if you want to do this then it's fine)** Oh no! Issun is not happy when he find out you not have enough money! How you will pay back him or make him give you another chance?

5. Okay, let's forget about Issun. What you did think MoonBalls' plan?

6. What our heroes will learn new skills while inside Issun's lair?

7. Did you want learn power of the Celestial Brushes?

8. Why?

9. Do you was surprise when UBOA break in my fanfiction story?

10. MoonBalls have stolen your fanfictions and ocs! Will you fight MoonBalls to save your fanfiction and ocs?

* * *

**Whew! This is LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNG write! So I am sorry for keep you wait for long time.**

**And Next chapter will may not come in few weeks because I am going end it with three chapters! I also have plan put this fanfiction on deviantart coming soon.**

**Uboa: Did not forget my GAAAAAAAAME!**

**…**


	4. Chapter 4

**MoonBalls**

**Final**

**Part 1-3**

**Return to MoonBalls One**

* * *

**While in Issun's lair Chibi, has learned to use the Celestial Brushes.**

Issun: Now, point your brushes to that torch then move to the new torch!

**Chibi is successful in getting the torch's fire to another torch.**

Issun: Good job, Chibi! Your mother would be proud!

Chibi: (?): My mother?

Issun: Didn't you know that goddesses-I better not tell you.

Kuni: Can I ask you something? Can you read runes language?

Issun: Runes language? HA! I am master of reading runes language!

Kuni: Great! Please read this for me! **(Hand necklace)**

Issun: Let me see... **(Makes weird noise)**

Kuni: So can you read it!

Issun: No, no, no! I just cleaned my throat!

**Issun starts reading Kuni's necklace...his eyes become wide then wider.**

Issun: AH. Yes! I can read it!

Kuni: That's good news! Tell me!

Issun: No, I cannot until the time is right. If I tell you right now, it will ruin everything!

Kuni: Damn…

Issun: Come on! Don't be so disappointed! You have to train to master your new sword skill!

Kuni: What is the skill called?

Issun: Wind Swords! It will make you move super-fast and slash many enemies! Please come here now, Onigiri-Sensei!

**An old man with a fake light-sword walks out of nowhere.**

Onigiri-Sensei: Shall we go to training?

Kuni: Uhhhhh…okay?

**The old man suddenly changes into a cool old man!**

Onigiri-Sensei: Good! Now, close your eyes!

Kuni: **(Close his eyes)**

Onigiri-Sensei: Then spin!

**Kuni starts to spin.**

Onigiri-Sensei: Now…spin faster! Think of one thing that you want to hit!

**Kuni spins fast, faster, fastest! Then he becomes a tornado! He flies around in the room.**

Kurow: Hey! Where is Kuni…?

**Kuni suddenly slices Kurow's pants in half and they fall down, revealing blue underpants with moons.**

Issun: **(covered his eyes)**

Kuni: Sorry!

Kurow: DUDE! NOT COOL, DUDE!

**Then he was covered in black ink.**

Chibi: (Barks): Get your pants on!

Kurow: Dude…not cool.

* * *

**~Anywhere in endless sand~**

**Dark Matter, Ninetails, and the rest are too tired to keep up sweptwing sands.**

Ninetails: It's no use! We searched all dayon stupid sands!

Dark Matter: NO! We have to-

MoonBall Soldier: We found the hidden gate!

**They found a weird gate on sand hill.**

Dark Matter: At last! Now, we can begin working on our "plan"!

Ninetails: But we have no idea what's in this gate!

Dark Matter: don't worry about it! I already peek at B2679's fanfiction; I learned that the princesses are inside the gate!

Ninetails: When?

Dark Matter: While we reading fanfiction, remember?

* * *

**~Issun's Lair: Bedroom~**

**Kagu and Nanami are sleeping on same bed**

?: Kagu? Kagu? Where are you?

**Kagu heard his father's voice.**

Kagu: Father?

Kagu's Father?: Yes, the king of playhouses.

Kagu: Where are you? I can hear you!

Kagu's Father?: If you can hear my voice, follow my voice…

Kagu: Yes, father!

Nanami: **(Yawn) **Who are you talking to…

**Nanami see Kagu run out of room.**

Nanami: Where are you going? Wait for me! **(Dragging herself)**

* * *

**~Outside~**

**Kagu push gate and see her father stand with his arms open and handsome young man next to him.**

**Nanami running out of breathe from crawling to follow Kagu.**

Kagu: Father? Is it really you? And who is that man?

Kagu's father?: Yes, I am here, and the young man's name is Genji, he's part human and merman. Why would I lie to you?

**Nanami's eyes are wide.**

Nanami: R-Re-Really?

Genji?: Yes, my little mermaid! Fly into my arms!

Nanami: Yes…**(Magically flew to him. Was he using force, maybe?)**

Kagu: Daddy! **(Run to him)**

**BUT…with a twist! Both changed form and caught both princesses.**

? men: Got ya!

Kagu: Wha~ you are not my father!

Man with hawk mask: I am not your new lover either. Good night princesses.

**Man with hawk mask uses dark mist to put them both to sleep.**

**Then Dark Matter and Ninetails come out.**

Dark Matter: Good job! Waka-101 and Sausage-010! Now get princesses in our spaceship!

Suagwara: My name is not Sausage-010! Suagwara-010!

Dark Matter: Whatever, dude! Just put the princesses in the cell.

* * *

**Boys are waken by a loud noise; they run to Issun's room and see 7 little robed people run to them and make "worry "noises.**

Kuni: What are they saying?

Issun: They said the princesses are capture!

Kuni: WHAT?

* * *

**Boys run outside, they are too late. MoonBall One leaves in light speed.**

Kuni: Damn! **(Kick sand) **Let's go right away!

Manpuku: How? We left the old space-car behind!

**Suddenly their old space-car comes out of nowhere and lands near the boys.**

Boys: 0_0

**Two robed people come out of the old space-car one is wearing red and another is white.**

Issun: Huh? What are they doing here?

Kuni: Do you know them?

Issun: YES! They are the parents of the 7 little robed people! They will go anywhere in sand land to find anything interesting.

**The 7 little robed people run to their parents and hugs.** **(How? They not have arms, but at least they make your heart warn, right?)**

* * *

**Boys have leveled up!**

**Kuni: MAX OUT Attack, Defense, Speed, and become brave! Learn 1 new skill: Wind Swords!**

**Kurow: MAX OUT Cool, Charm, and Dude! Learn 2 new skills: Smooth Criminal and Fly!**

**Manpuku: MAX OUT Cook, Heavy, and Tough! Learn 3 new skills: Burning, Block, and Breath fire! **

**Chibi: LEARN ALL CELESTIAL BRUSHES! MAX OUT Cute, God-like, and Lazy!**

* * *

Issun: WHOA! All of you are max out level! Which mean we are about to reach the end of the story!

Kuni: Huh?

Issun: Never mind! Just get in your old space-car and save your girlfriend!

Kuni: But…

Issun: We wasted almost two months in real time! You better go there right now! We are at the final moments! Oh, don't forget the snacks I gave you today!

Kuni: A Fortune cookie?

Issun: Yes, you better remember to open it before you eat it, otherwise you will eat the fortune paper!

Kuni: Uh…thank you? Do you think we will even meet again?

Issun: No one knows. But goodness swears us we will meet again in "MoonBalls 2: The Search for more fans"!

Kurow: We are getting a sequel?

Issun: No. Not even Mel Brooks get a sequel for SpaceBalls! But at least we are going to get a TV series!

Kuni: For goodness sake! Will you stop talk about sequels!? We have to go now! See you later Issun and wish us good luck!

Robed People: (**Make happy noises**)

**Our heroes get in their old space-car and leave the planet to save their princesses! (Again)**

**End of 1 Part**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2 of 3

Finals

* * *

**~Inside MoonBall One: Dark Matter's secret room~**

Dark Matter: (As Dark Matter doll) My princesses! I have caught you again! Very soon you will become my love…

Kagu doll: NO! I hate you so much and I will never marry you!

Nanami doll: Too me you're not cute! You're pedobear!

Dark Matter doll: Ha! Ha! Ha! Your "boyfriend" will never save you!

**(Dark Matter move our heroes dolls near to him)**

Kuni doll: I am here to save you! Hey my girlfriend!

Dark Matter doll: You will die. **(Head butt him)**

Kurow doll: Dude! What are you doing with my friend?

Dark Matter doll: Now I am going to do the same thing to you petty boy! **(Head butt him)**

And too you, puppy and fire hair fat boy! **(Head butt both)**

Now they are all dead! I am going to kiss you!

Kagu and Nanami doll: No! No! Leave me alone…

**Ninetails breaks into secret room with big WTF bomb.**

**Dark Matter quickly grabs all the dolls and holds them in front of him before being knocked off from the explosion and hitting the wall.**

Ninetails: Dark Matter! We must go to the President's office!

Dark Matter: KNOCK ON THE DOOR! DARN IT!

Ninetails: I did! But the door is made out of anti-sound and steel! So I have to destroy the idiot door!

Dark Matter: JUST USE PHONE NEXT TIME! DID YOU SEE ME PLAY AROUND WITH THE DOLLS?

Ninetails: No, sir! I did not see anything this time!

Dark Matter: GOOD! We better tell our president, he must come to his office!

Ninetails: Yes, sir!

* * *

**~In President's bathroom~**

**President Akuro doing his "business" while drinking his "Evil Clouds plus 100% EVIL AND DARKNESS" soda.**

**Then the mirror in front of him suddenly changes into Rao's face.**

Rao: Akuro!

Akuro: **(Throw up Evil Clouds)** RAO! I TOLD YOU WE DO NOT USE THIS ROOM FOR TV-PHONE ANYMORE!

Rao: Well, this is an emergency. Dark Matter and Ninetails caught the princesses and they are waiting for you at your office to threaten to Nippon.

Akuro: Okay! Okay! I will!

Rao: **(Crosses both arms on her chest)**

Akuro: **(Crosses both arms on his chest)**

Rao: **(Smiles like a pervert for no reason)**

* * *

**~President's office~**

**Ninetails and Dark Matter are standing near to Kagu, and Nanami who are tied to a gurney. (There is other person in this room which will be revealed soon)**

**Kagu's father and Otohime are on video-phone.**

Kagu's father: You bastard!

Otohime: How draw you! What are you doing to our daughters?

Dark Matter: First, let me introduce the dark doctor called Black Jack. He is the Earth's best unlicensed doctor!

Black Jack: …

Otohime: Huh?

Kagu's father: Doctor? I don't understand! Both already had appointment a few days ago. They said both are healthy and they do not need nose job! Because both don't have noses! Well, I do…

Dark Matter: No, it's not what we were to going do. It's much, much worse than nose jobs. If you do not shut down, that giant sword that protects your planet, Black Jack will swap their bodies!

Everyone: WHAT?

Black Jack: Huh? Me?

Dark Matter: YES, Black Jack will make Kagu a mermaid and Nanami a human! **(Show a picture of Kagu and Nanami's new bodies. Kagu has a red tail and cute white bra shells. Nanami has clothes like Kagu's, the only change is the color is blue.)**

Kagu: …

Nanami: …

Everyone: …

**Then Black Jack, Kagu, Nanami, Kagu's father, and Otohime start laugh like crazy.**

Dark Matter: What the heck!? I am not evil enough?

Kagu's father: Do you really have plans? Your "evil" plan is not a problem for me! Even if our daughter' bodies are swapped. We will build a nice sea house and playhouse for Kagu.

Otohime: I don't mind if Nanami is human, I will give her power to breath under water. **(Giggle)**

Kagu: I always wanted to know what Nanami's life was like.

Nanami: Me too! I really want to know what your life is like!

Black Jack: And I am NOT mad scientist.

Dark Matter: ….Then the damn plan is changed! Nose jobs it is! **(Shows picture of Kagu and Nanami with big noses.)**

Kagu and Nanami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kagu's father: NO! Not the nose job! Kagu's too cute to have a nose!

Otohime: oh dear…

Black Jack: Ooooookay…

Kagu: Father! Did not shut down the Tsumugari! Just let them do whatever they want, because you can get rid of the noses when we return home!

Kagu's father: No! That's…a good idea!

Otohime: Oh! We almost forgot that we have lots of money so, we have no problem!

Dark Matter: Grrrrrr …..did you have any other plan, Ninetails?

Ninetails: Uhhh…well…what about throws the princesses outside?

Dark Matter: FOOOOOOL! Wait. We will throw the princesses outside and they will die with no air!

Kagu's father: …Fine.

Dark Matter: What the hell! How come we didn't think of that?

Kagu's father: There's one problem.

Dark Matter: What is it?

Kagu's father: You see…we have no idea how Tsumugari works.

Otohime: It's been untouched for many years.

Dark Matter: **WHAT?**

Kagu's father: But I have so-called "password" for Tsumugari, you have to pull Tsumugari out when you enter the password on Tsumugari.

Dark Matter: …Good. You had me for a moment! Ninetails, write down the password for me!

Ninetails: Okay! **(Gets out small notebook)**

Otohime: King of playhouse…please not do it…

Kagu's father: I am sorry. I have to. We don't' want to see our children die so young right?

Otohime: I-I-see…but there will always be hope.

Kagu's father: Password is…あなたは馬鹿です

Ninetails: あなたは馬鹿です…What?

Dark Matter: WHAT? Did you call me a fool in Japanese!?

Kagu's father: That's the password!

Dark Matter: That is the…MOST STUPIED PASSWORD I HAVE SEEN IN MY LIFE! WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY THINKING!? JUST TURN OFF TV!

Ninetails: Okay. **(Click!)**

**Due to Ninetails push skip chapter button; you will have to turn next page.**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 3 of 3

Now for the REAL FINAL!

* * *

Dark Matter: WHAT THE #$%&?! ARE YOU DOING!?

Ninetails: I only shut down the TV!

Dark Matter: NO! YOU JUST PUSHED THE SKIP CHAPTER BUTTON! NOW B2679 HAS TO DO A LOT OF WORK ON THIS CHAPTER!

Black Jack: Are we done here? I am leaving right now and I still billed you 5 million neo-yens.

Akuro: **(Breaths deep)** I am here…huh…huh…

Dark Matter: YOU ARE DAMN LATE AND THEY GAVE US A PASSWORD!

Akuro: What password?

Ninetails: あなたは馬鹿です

Akuro: Huh? It is the same password to my super-secret closet! Or do you say I'm a fool?

Dark Matter: LET'S JUST GO TO NIPPON PLANT! And send the princesses to the cell room!

* * *

**~MoonBall City~**

**Our heroes use Google Map to find where MoonBalls's cell room, they are in MoonBall City.**

Kuni: We are here, MoonBall City!

**They park near MoonBalls's park area near MoonBall's Cell Room (Jail). There are two MoonBalls cell guards.**

Small MoonBalls guards: Hey! You can't park here! Look, this sign says "No parking between 12am to 12pm"!

**Kurow comes out sticking his tongue out, it makes them angry!**

**They run to our heroes's old space-car…then our heroes beat them up and steal their clothes and big key.**

**Kuni and Kurow left Chibi and Manpuku so they can watch their old space-car.**

**It takes only a few minutes for Kuni and Kurow to find cell room because there is a big sign that says "Cell room: Princess."**

Kuni: Look into every cell!

**They check first cell.**

Kuni and Kurow: Nothing.

**They check the next cell, again nothing.**

**Then they heard the theme.**

Kuni: The theme?

Kurow: it is so familiar…

**Both boys suddenly remember!**

Kuni and Kurow: Princesses!

**Kuni put his ear on the next cell.**

Kuni: Yes, that's her theme!

**Kurow uses the big key to open the steel door, both enter cell.**

* * *

**~Kagu and Nanami's cell room~**

**Kuni and Kurow see Kagu and Nanami playing with a music box.**

**Nanami's hair has changed; her hair now has two jewels.**

Kurow: Sooooo…now we know where the themes came from… Nanami, why did you change your hair style?

Kuni: Why did you ask? Most girls will change their hair style at least one time!

**Kagu and Nanami open their eyes wide.**

Kagu: Kami!

Nanami: We are going to be saved!

Kami: Let's go, princess!

**Kuni and Kagu hold hands while they walk back to their old space-car. (Kurow carries Nanami on his back.)**

**They are spotted by two small MoonBalls guards in underwear.**

Small MoonBalls guards: Hey! They stole our clothes! Alert everyone!

**10 MoonBalls guards start shooting at our Heroes.**

**Our heroes run to the wall, Kuni and Kurow start shooting at MoonBalls guards.**

**But their laser gun is so bad, it keeps missing their target.**

Kuni: Screw this stupid gun! They always miss and we're running off the ammo!

**Kurow has an idea.**

Kurow: Let me try using my mirror!

**Kurow gets out the mirror and lets the laser bullets hit the mirror. It hits back to MoonBalls guards!**

**Kurow walks toward MoonBalls guards they keep shooting at mirror for no reason.**

**One gets hit on the head.**

**The other gets hit on the balls.**

**The other gets hit on his left eye and becomes blind.**

**The other gets hit on the nose.**

**The last one gets hit on his butt. (the rest of the 5 guards run away for no reason!)**

Kurow: HELL YES! Who's next?!

Kuni: Good job! **(See more MoonBalls guards coming)** Man! We have to leave right now!

Kurow: **(Pick up Nanami)** Excuse me, little mermaid. But we have to leave.

Nanami: **(*Blushes*)**

**Everyone starts running to the door with the sign that says "Way to exit!" door starts closing.**

Kagu: It's closing!

Kuni: Just go for broke!

**Kurow jumps over with Nanami, then Kuni and Kagu jump.**

**But the MoonBalls guards behind door are waiting for them with aim at them.**

**Ours heroes raise their arms.**

**Captain of MoonBalls guards walks slowly to our heroes.**

The captain of MoonBalls guards: Nice stunt move, but it didn't help you escape from me! Now turn around.

**Our heroes turn around…HEY wait a minute! They're not our heroes! They are: Justin Bieber as Kurow, Rebecca Black as Kagu, Lady Gaga as Nanami, and Carlos Pena, Jr. from Big Time Rush as Kuni!**

The captain of MoonBalls guards: Okay…what happened…HUH!? YOU IDIOTS! YOU DID NOT CATCH THEM! YOU CAUGHT THEIR DAMN STUNT DOUBLES!

Stunt Doubles: …

…

…

…

…

…

The Captain of MoonBalls guards: …Let's just kill Justin Bieber the same way he dies in CSI: Mimi!

**Everyone gets out their handguns and starts shooting at Justin Bieber and he dies AGAIN!**

* * *

**Our real heroes run to their old space-car and MoonBalls.**

Kuni: I will hold them off! **(Gets out his light sword and blocks laser bullets with it)**

**One of the laser bullets hits the old space-car's handle.**

Nanami: Hurry, open up!

Kurow: I can't, it's fused!

Kagu: What about another side door?

Kurow: It's broken! Manpuku! Open up!

Manpuku: Chibi and I tried to but it's stuck!

Kagu: Great, we are stuck on the outside!

Kuni: I will break it! Kagu, hold them off! **(Gives her two laser rifles from MoonBalls guards)**

Kagu: No way I hate guns!

Nanami: Me too!

**MoonBalls guards shoot at Kagu's pony tail and Nanami's jewels. The jewels are completely destroy and Kagu's hair is falling down to her shoulders.**

Kagu: **(Gasp) **HE SHOT MY CUTE HAIR! THE BASTERD!

Nanami: They…they…DESTROYED THE JEWELS MY MOTHER GIVE ME! IT TOOK ME 6 MONTHS TO FIND THEM! PUT ME DOWN NOW, KUROW!

Kurow: But…

Nanami: NOW!

Kurow: Okay! Okay! **(Put her down)**

Kagu: Here! **(Gives her the rifle)**

Nanami: You are soooooo DEAD!

**Kagu and Nanami reloads rifle and fires a big massive bullet storm at MoonBalls guards.**

**All the MoonBalls guards are gunned down while Kani and Kurow watch in horror.**

**When Kagu and Nanami are done shooting, they blow smoke from the rifle.**

Kagu: Let's go kick MoonBalls's balls!

Nanami: Yeah!

Kani: **(Whisper to Kurow)** Remind me, never to make a cute girl angry!

* * *

**~Nippon Planet~**

MoonBall One appears from anywhere.

Dark Matter and Ninetail are in the Driver Room.

President Akuro enters room running.

Akuro: **(Breathing heavy)** I have to run! If I don't, I will never appear in this chapter!

Dark Matter: Ready?

Ninetails: Password is ready.

**They look at the planet name Nippon…it has a big sword in the middle of the planet**

Akuro: See that giant sword? That sword has been protecting Nippon for many, many, many years!

Dark Matter: If Akuro's running that planet, he won't least a year.

Akuro: Huh?

Dark Matter: Nothing.

Akuro: How am I supposed to know you are not sticking your tongue out at me?

**When Akuro turns, Dark Matter opens his fishbowl and sticks his small tongue out.**

**Akuro turns back to Dark Matter, he closes his fishbowl.**

Akuro: Get MoonBalls One ready to transform!

Ninetails: Ready to transform!

Dark Matter: 3…2…1…GO!

* * *

**~Near Nippon Planet and MoonBall One~**

**Our heroes appear, they are about to see the new MoonBall One form!**

Kuni: Hey! It's MoonBalls One! They are near that big sword!

Kagu: It's Tsumugari! But how did they get the "Password" in the Tsumugari and pull out?

Manpuku: I don't see anyone. They are just flying to it.

Kurow: Dude! Dude! Dude, look!

**Everyone look at Kurow point to.**

**MoonBall One is slowing breaking down part by part.**

Chibi: (Barking) what's happening?

Kurow: I don't think it's the spaceship…It's….**TRANSFORMER!**

**MoonBalls One suddenly starts to sing the classic music from Transformer cartoon and speeds up transforming.**

**(Transformers music)**

**When transforming stops…..**

Kuni: …..Cat girl with a big robot hand…?

Everyone: WHAT THE!?

**~Back to MoonBall-One (Now called Mega Catgirl)~**

Dark Matter: What the !#%&? What is wrong with you!?

Ninetails: Pervert!

Akuro: But who doesn't love catgirls? Japan, USA, England, South Korea and North Korea, China, etc LOVE catgirls! Just go back to work!

Dark Matter: Baka! Hey, n00b! Move the hand to that big sword!

**Mega Cat girl slowing moves her hand to the big sword…**

Dark Matter, Ninetails, and Akuro: …

**~Back to our heroes~**

Kuni: It moves so…slow.

Everyone: **(Look at Mega Catgirl)**

Kuni: Man! It also gives us enough time to sneak!

Manpuku: Good! I will start the scan at Mega Catgirl!

Manpuku typing codes then big map appears it show red dot on head of Mega Catgirl.

Manpuku: Weak spot is inside head! The self-destructive switch is in it!

Kuni: Okay! Let's end darkness with epic blow up! Go to catgirl's ear!

Kurow and Manpuku: Yes, sir!

Chibi: Bark!

**Oh boy! We are about to see their first battle between Kuni's team and MoonBalls! (And last)**

* * *

**~Inside Catgirl's head~**

**Find path to self-destructive is easy because Catgirl's head is empty and only have one door.**

* * *

**Team**

Kuni

Kurow

Manpuku

Chibi

* * *

Kagu: It's not fair!

Nanami: Why did you not choose us?

Kuni: One reason: B2679's choice.

**Kuni's team climb down the ladder, they see the door with sign said: "Warning Game Room with Self-destructive, anyone who carry weapons will get shot."**

Kuni: Man! We have to leave behind our weapons!?

* * *

**~Game Room~**

**They left their weapons in their old space-car, they walk thought the door.**

**Then there three doors.**

**Door #1: Wanna be Guy?**

**Door #2: Store in Mall where no boys will even dare enter.**

**Door #3: Castle or Game show?**

Kurow: More doors?

Kuni: I guess we have to vote which doors we could enter. Let's being with door #1.

**Only Manpuku raises hand.**

Kuni: #2?

**None of them raises hand.**

Kuni: #3?

**Kurow and Chibi raise hands.**

Kuni: Then Door #3 is!

* * *

**Boys run to Door #3… They have entered Japanese game show called…TAKESHI'S CASTLE!**

Tao Trooper #1: Welcome back to Takeshi's Castle: Tao Troopers edition!

Tao Trooper #2: Today, we have about 50 challengers. Now they will have to run though big dirty field with imps then stole one of Tao Trooper's masks. When challengers have mask, they need climb up the big fake mountain while us, Tao Troopers will shoot at them with water guns! That's where 4 challengers will be winners! Are you ready!?

Our heroes: Huh?

Tao Trooper #2: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Challengers: YEEEEEEAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHH!

**(Use your imagination, right now!)**

* * *

Tao Trooper #2: We have winners! Let's see…Kuni, Kurow, Manpuku, and Chibi!

How are you feels about it?

Kurow: Dude…my clothes…they are dirty….

Manpuku: My fire hair is gone…

Chibi: **(Whimper)** My beautiful fur…

Kuni: I am naked…

Tao Trooper #2: Great! Their reward is…key to next room and super fat big-bob clean and restore clothes!

**Tao Trooper #2 pushes our heroes into small box, small box start jump up and down 3 times then shaking. Our heroes come out…they become cleanest and Kuni get clothes back.**

* * *

**~Game Room 2~**

**Our heroes find 3 doors again.**

**Door #1: Happy Wheel?**

**Door #2: Perfect Math Class?**

**Door #3: Old Spice?**

Everyone: Door #1!

**They enter the…HAPPY WHEEL: Okamiden edition!**

**(Go ahead use imagination again?)**

* * *

**~Game Room Final Stage~**

**At least, they get out Game Room 2 fast they can.**

**There nothing in room, only big button with sign said "Did NOT push button less you are really, really, and really CRAZY AND HARDCORE!"**

Kuni: I hope it is last room!

Kurow: And easy.

**Boys walk to button. Kuni is about to…**

?: Not fast, kids.

**Ours heroes turn see Dark Matter, Waka-101, Suagwara-010, and Dark Chibi stand next to door.**

Waka-101: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk you could have your door lock up before you touch that button.

Dark Matter: HEY! That is my line!

Waka-101: Sorry, dude. It is mine now.

Kuni: Now… at last we meet for the first time for the last time..…huh? Do I say it?

Dark Matter: Before you die on our hand…you could know something from us.

Kuni: What?

Dark Matter: We made evil version of your pup!

…

Kurow: How?

Manpuku: We not even meet!

Dark Matter: This is last chapter of MoonBalls, we can screw up any we want!

Chibi:** (Growling): **It's not fair!

Dark Matter: Not only me, Waka-101 have said something.

Waka-101: Kurow…I am your creator!

Kurow: What!?

Waka-101: Oh? You don't believe in me? What about our memory book? **(Shows big book with title said "Me and My mini me!") **Did you remember how much fun we have in Disneyland?(**Shows picture Waka-101 and Kurow ride in Haunted Mansion, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Star Wars Tours. Waka-101 pushes Mickey's face while Kurow pushes Pluto)**

Kurow: No…no….it's impossible! What I am is?

Waka-101: Easy, the doll.

Heroes: WHAT?

Wka-101: I am bored so I make mini one like me.

Kurow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**(Hugs Chibi and start crying)**

Kuni: STOP HURT KUROW! Your end is right here! Oh…yes we left our weapons in our old space-car.

Dark Matter: So us too.

Heroes: Huh?

Dark Matter: What did you think? Will we enter game room with sign said that they will shoot us if we bring weapons in game room while old weapons? NO!

Because we are inside game room final stage…we going play some hardcore games!

Mystery Box with Cards!

Everyone: …

Kuni: What is Mystery Box with Cards?

Dark Matter: A game, where you have to pick up card from that box. You will have to follow what card said. If you fail, you lose.

Kuni: …Okay?

Dark Matter: Fine! We will start with leader, me and Kuni!

**Mystery Box magically appears between our heroes and villains.** **(Which cause everyone jump back)**

Dark Matter: Well…..unexpected things really happens at near end of final chapter…never mind, let's play!

**Dark Matter and Kuni walk to box then they reach inside box. Both pick up red card.**

Dark Matter: Eating hot ramen while ride inside washing machine without scream?

Kuni: Catch ice cream while flow in zero gravity?

**MoonBall workers bring big washing machine and hot ramen!**

Dark Matter: I have to do it?

Kuni: If you give up, you lose!

Dark Matter: No way!

**Dark Matter tried get in washing machine, but his fishbowl is too big!**

Kuni: Ha Ha Ha your head is too big, you are lose!

Dark Matter: Shut up, kid! Remember, we still have 3 more players!

**It is Kuni's turn, MoonBall worker turn off gravity Kuni start to floats, another worker have slingshot with vanilla ice cream.**

Kuni: My body is heck ready!

Kurow: Did you mean your mouth?

**MoonBall let go sling, vanilla ice cream flying to Kuni…so slow! But Kuni have no time to wait for ice cream since they already waste their time in Game Room. So he swimming over to ice cream and ate it in one bite!**

MoonBall Worker: 1 point for Hero team!

**Next is Kurow vs Waka-101!**

Kurow: Play Flute Hero? Oh, boy!

Waka-101: Doing what another player's card said? Sweet!

**Kurow and Waka-101 are playing Flute Hero at Hardcore level!**

**Unfortunately, Waka-101 is winner.**

Kurow: It is not fair!

Waka-101: You are terrible playing at flute! Even in real life! That don't what I want!

Kurow: Whatever, dude.

MoonBall Worker: 1 point for MoonBalls Team!

**Next is Manpuku vs Suagwara-010!**

Manpuku don't know who are you but I am not scared of you!

Suagwara-010: You shall fear me!

**Both pick up cards…**

Manpuku: Cancel another player's card; you and another player will join Eating Contest? YES! YES! YES!

Suagwara-010: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**We know Suagwara-010 is loser and we not need know what happen.**

MoonBall Worker: 1 point for Hero team! Next one is last match, this time points is 3!

**Last match is…Chibi vs Dark Chibi!**

Kuni: You better win, or we are deep trouble!

**Both pick up cards….**

**Chibi have to howling his best one while Dark Chibi has to acting his best cute act.**

**Chibi breathe deep…and let clean and loud howl at microphone.**

**His fans give him three 9s!**

**But Dark Chibi doesn't doing well…so they give him three 5s.**

MoonBall Worker: HERO TEAM IS WINNER!

Dark Matter: Did you think you are winner? **(About use his robot hand)** I not think so!

**WARING! WARING! WARING! WARING! WARING! WARING! WARING! WARING! WARING! WARING!**

**Weapons are on this game room!**

**Ready to shoot any people who hold weapons!**

**Big guns out anywhere and shooting at MoonBalls team.**

Waka-101: I think you said you not have any weapons!

Dark Matter: I forget about my robot hand! Just go back to that door we come out!

**MoonBalls team run to door and open then close door.**

Kurow: Wait minute, why I feel it kind fast?

Kuni: Maybe because B2679 is in hurry? Never mind, I am going push that button!

* * *

**~Back to MoonBalls's drive room~**

**Akuro and Ninetails are tired of wait Mega Catgirl typing passwords so slow…..oh, Mega Catgirl need one more word to push…**

**Then they hear alert!**

"**Thank you for pressing the self-destruct button. This ship will be destruct in exactly 2 minutes and 45 seconds. Also Mega Catgirl will be stop working."**

Akuro: WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT? We have to stop it!

Ninetails: We can't! It's irreversible! We need tell everyone on spaceship to get in escape pods! **(Get microphone) **This is Ninetails! RUN TO DARN THE ESCAPE BEFORE WE RUUNING OUT ONE!

**It's chaos in Mega Catgirl, there workers, animals, clowns, dancers, Howl, etc. run to anywhere on spaceship.**

Akuro: HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK I DOING! I CAN'T MAKE DECISIONS! I'M A PRESIDENT!

**Ninetails slaps him for reasons.**

* * *

Kagu: Where they are? The spaceship is about blow up!

**Our heroes are running like wild animals. They ride on Chibi's back.**

Kuni: Whatever you doing, Mutt! DID NOT LOOK BACK!

Some random green guy from Christmas movie: Taxi, please.

**Boys just pass by him.**

Some random green guy from Christmas movie: IT'S BECAUSE I'M _GREEN_, ISN'T IT?

Kuni: NO! The spaceship is going blow up, run for your live and find escapes pod!

**They get out Chibi's back and climb up ladder to their old space-car.**

Kuni: Going super high speed!

Manpuku: Okay! **(Turn on super high speed)**

**Old space-car leaves in super high speed!**

**I guess it's time to sing music.**

* * *

_**~MOOOOOOBAAAAALLLLLLL~**_

_**(Hey)**_

_**What ya doing now?**_

_**(Nintails try get in escape pod then he gets kicked in balls by Russia kid.)**_

_**(Hey)**_

_**How did you escapes?**_

_**(Hey)**_

_**How did you get kicked in balls?**_

_**Oh, MoonBalls!**_

_**Oh, MoonBalls!**_

_**Oh, what is crazy!**_

_**(We see Akuro knocking at escape pod while Waka-101 and Suagwara-010 laughs at him from inside escape pod)**_

_**(Hey)**_

_**What's your next plan?**_

_**See how they run like idiot!**_

_**Oi,oi,oi,oi,oi,oi,oi,oi,oi,oi!**_

_**Their scream sound into my deaf ears mean nothing to me!**_

_**~ They are the MOONBAAAAAAAAALLS! ~**_

_**(Dark Matter (which unknown to us how he escapes alive) run to his escape pod but he get hammered with beer….it's ZUN! ZUN enters Dark Matter's escape pod and escapes with his loveable beers!)**_

_**~ WHOA! ~**_

_**~ WHOA! ~**_

_**~ WHOA! ~**_

_**It's crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy mooning day!**_

_**(Evil Rao blow up for no reason)**_

_**Our sing is so terrible which we caused Evil Rao blow up!**_

_**Even she's robot!**_

_**(My ears! My ears! They are bleeding! PLEASE STOP THERE AWFUL SINGERS!)**_

_**None!**_

_**WE ARE MOONBALL!**_

_**WE ARE BAKA!**_

_**WE ARE GOING ESCAPE IN ESCAPED POD TO GET AWAY FROM…**_

_**MEGA CATGIIIIIIIIIIIRL!**_

_**THERE WILL BE TWISTING ENDING!**_

_**~OOOOOOPS~**_

_**See you later, MoonBalls!  
**_

_**(Escaped in Escaped Pod)**_

* * *

**Everyone are escapes, all left are Akuro, Ninetails, and Dark Matter. And only one escape pod left.**

Akuro: You know what? This spaceship is awesome, why not…..you stay with it and die!

**Akuro run to last escape pod and try** **buckle up the "belt". It is kind like human's arms.**

Akuro: Stupid belt! It is too big!

?: _**You're tearing me apart**__!_

**Akuro hear the words into his ear…HE KNOW WHO. He turns around…**

Akuro: TOMMY WISEAU!? THE GUY MADE "THE ROOM!?"

TW: Hai, guy with fire head! **(Talk in deep voice) YOU ARE GOING COME WITH ME!**

Akuro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE THAT MOVIE!

TW: But everyone, they love my movie! They think it's so bad, it's SUPER FUNNY! You going come with me to planet where everyone movie that so bad, it's so good lives! **(Laughing like crazy)**

Akuro: HELP M-

**Too late, Akuro. You are going with him!**

**We see Akuro and TW are gone in light speed!**

Dark Matter: W-w-w-w-w-we going be blow up!

Ninetails: I not want blow up! **(Both hug each other and crying)**

**9…**

**8…**

**6…**

Dark Matter: What happen to 7?

**Just kidding!**

Ninetails and Dark Matter; Damn!

**7…**

**6…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

Dark Matter and Ninetails: 2…1…**(Close their eyes) **

_Have nice day!_

Dark Matter and Ninetails: Thanks! **(Closed eyes again)**

* * *

**Our heroes are escape on time to see Mega Catgirl blow up! The pieces are everyone in space and Mega Catgirl's head is go into darkness of space!**

**~Old space-car~**

**Everyone have going cheering, Manpuku start eat lot his space pork chops! Kurow and Nanami start kissing at Chibi for weird reason. Kuni and Kagu turns each other and forward…then they remember that they are too young for real kiss.**

Kuni: Whoa! Sorry!

Kagu: I-I-I never mind!

**At last! We reach last chapter of fanfiction of MOONBALLS! Huh? Did you say I still have to write more? Okay!**

* * *

**~Nippon's Castle~**

**People of Nippon, Kagu's father, Otohime, and two more ?. They watch at sky; wait for sign of life.**

Person: Hey! Look! The old space-car!

**They see old space flying down and park near them.**

**3 boys, 2 girls, and one pup get out of old space-car…**

Kagu's father: KAGU!

Kagu: Father!

Otohime: M-m-my baby!

Nanami: Mother!

**Kagu's father and Otohime running to Kagu and Namami then they hug together.**

**Ahhhhh… Don't they make your heart warmer?**

Kagu's father: Oh, yes. Otohime and I have surprise for you, princesses.

**Kagu's father clapping… two ? people walk to them.**

Kagu: Mother?

Nanami: Father?

Kagu's mother: Well, I rage quit my movie. They never have time for my act! So I decide come back home!

Nanami's father: I am lost in my own underseahomeland! It takes me 6 hours find way out that stupid undersea maze AND get away from that sharks! Now I will never enter that maze again!

**Kagu's mother and Nanami's father hugs their children.**

Kagu's father: Well…..boys. You are heroes! You have been save us and destroy MoonBalls forever!

Boys: Amen.

Kagu's father: Oh! We have to pay! **(facepalm) **Guards!

**Guards walk to our heroes with many treasures.**

Kagu's father: Here! Bring our princesses in two days… your total is 2,000,000 more important are… we have do again with wedding.

Kagu & Namami: WHAT?

Kuni & Kurow: HUH?

Kagu's father: This time, no more bridling!

**Kuni and Kurow feel sad and said nothing but turn back to old space-car.**

Kuni: Good luck…

**Kagu and Nanami watch boys's old space-car leaves…**

* * *

**~ Vocaloid Fast Food~**

**Boys are hurgny, so they decide going to Vocaloid Fast Food.**

**When they going in they sit chairs near kitchen room.**

Waiter as Hatsune Miku: Soooo have bad day?

Kuni and Kurow: Yes…

Hatsune Miku: You could eat something sweet, so what you will have?

Manpuku: 3 double bacon hamburgers for me and Pork!

Hatsune Miku: Okay! What anything other?

Kuni: Just bring Pepsi for me and Kurow.

Hatsune Miku: Okay! Gakupo! 6 double hamburgers, two Pepsi!

**Boys sit, wait….**

Man#1: So we are lost. We have no idea where we are! Then my frined said "We are in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic land!" I ask him how he knows we are on that world. He tells me… "Baka! LOOK AT EVERYTHING! There the ponies everything and there too much colors!"

**His friends are laughs, but one friend feel acid stomach.**

Woman: What is wrong with him?

Man#2: I don't know! I feel something inside my stomach!

Kuni: Uh, what he have?

Hatsune Miku: My special meal! **(smiles)**

Kaito: **(Come out kitchen) **I WARING YOU! BUT NO ONE LISTEN ME! MIKU! How time I have told you? You are worst cooker!

**Man keep scream in pain, Miku Hachune come out from his stomach without left hole on his stomach and walk away.**

Man#2: I COULD NOT LISTEN TO THAT CUTE GIRL!

Kaito: Okay, who order grill Tako Luka?

* * *

**~Anywhere in Space~**

**Boys cancel their order when they find out that Hastune Miku the worst cooker is who running that place for one day.**

**They are still kind sad. (and Hungry.)**

Manpuku: Hey! Why did you turned down that money?

**Kuni ignore him and turn TV on…..**

**SPACE NEWS!**

**Dominos is found dead!**

News: Hello, Dominos the pizza guy is dead today. He and his Imp were locked in his Bank. Then Imp tell us that he and Dominos become hungry, Dominos decide to eat himself to death before he knock down Imp. And from now His Imp become boss of all Dominos!

Imp: Thank you! I will make pizza more delicious than that Pizza Hut! They use too much tomato!

**Boys watch news in horror…then cheering! That's right! They not have to pay for old space-car!**

Manpuku: We are still hungry.

Kuni: Hey! I still have fortune cookie!

**Kuni break down cookie into four pieces. Then magical sand appears! Mist of sand start to disapper…..** **Issun stands there!**

Everyone: Issun!

Issun: You open the fortune cookie, you will get fortune. First start with Kuni, remember that necklace write in runes? It IS YOUR royal birth certificate!

Everyone: **(GASP!)**

Issun: That's right! That makes you 100% PRINCE! Kurow, you are not a doll! You are in fact is long lost brother of Kuni! It also makes you prince too!

Kurow: WHAO! That is for real!?

Issun: Weird, but real! Chibi, you are Amaterasu the goodness's son! She is who make you look puppy!

Chibi: **(Surprise)**

Issun: And she wants to see you! Ammy, come here!

**A beautiful woman in white with wolf ears walks from left side of issun.**

Amaterasu: My son…I am sorry for left you behind. Now I will turn you back to your human form.

**Chibi's body starts to shine…..revealed boy with wolf ears in white.**

Chibi: Hey…hey! I am talking! It kind weird to be human…but from now no one will treat me like puppy!

Issun: Manpuku…your dream will come true in Nippon plant.

Manpuku: All's that?

Issun: You boys, you better go back to Nippon! AND BEAT DOWN THAT IDOIT UGLY PRINCES AND WIN BACK YOUR PRINCESS!

Kuni and Kurow: YEAH!

Issun: Good Luck to you and may Celestial Brushes with you! **(Make noises) What a world! What a World!**

Amaterasu: Chibi, be good! And we have gift in your glove compartment.

**They are disappears.**

Kuni: Quick, look in glove compartment!

Kurow: **(Open glove compartment) **HEY! They give us Space Core and Nyan Cat's Oli!

Manpuku: NYAN CAT'S OIL? With that oil it will make our space-car into 100% fast than any space-car! That's why Nyan Cat's oil is race!

Kurow: But what is Space Core doing?

Space Core: Hurry, link with me with you space-car! I will make your life become EPIC! ~Wanna wanna into space~

**Kurow put "link" on Space Core…**

**Your old space-car is evolving!**

**It is evolving into… NEW SPACE-VAN!**

**The driver room is now bigger, enough for 3 boys and pup! (or 4 boys?)**

Space Core: Thank you for use me! Now use Nyan Cat's oil into my mouth!

Manpuku: Okay! **(Opens Nyan Cat's oil and pour into Space Core's mouth)**

Space Car: **(gulp) **Ahhh…. It hit! Get ready for epic speed! Here I come! SPPPPPPPAAAAAAACCCCCCEEEE!

**Space-Van disappears left behind line of rainbow.**

* * *

**~At wedding~**

**Kagu and Nanami are stand along their parents.**

**Kagu not love Kuni anymore…and Nanami not love Kurow no more.**

Kagu's father: Kagu? You are OK?

Kagu: Not worry about me, I not in love Kuni no more. He loves neo-yens more than…

Kagu's father: I forget tell you something…he did not take all neo-yens.

Kagu & Nanami: Huh?

Kagu' father: He just takes like 300 neo-yens for fuel, food, and tax.

**Kagu and Nanami turns at each other…they start feeling…..love?**

* * *

**~Where are Dark Matter and Ninetails now?~**

**Dark Matter and Ninetails climb out of Mega Catgirl.**

Dark Matter: Where the heck we are?

Ninetails: I don't know! Hey, look two people and…uh-oh.

King of OCs: Welcome to my world! Are you OCS?

Dark Matter: What is OCS?

Queen of OCs: OC is stand for original character.

Dark Matter: NO! I am not original character! I am-

King of OCs: I know who you are. Guards! Throw them in cell room!

Ninetails & Dark Matter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!

* * *

**~Back to wedding~**

Priest: Well we are going do that…again.

**Nanami sit on wheelchair next to giant catfish while Kagu stand next to ugly face kid.**

Kagu: Why you did not tell me?

Kagu's father: Because…he wants me to not tell you and I think is is pointless to let you know.

Priest: Excuse me…

Nanami: Wait minute! It means Kurow is in love with me and Kuni love Kagu!

Kagu: Hey! You read my mind!

Priest: HEY! I'm trying to conduct a wedding here, which has nothing to do with love! Please be quiet.

Kagu & Nanami: I'm sorry…

Kagu & Nanami's parnets: We are sorry too!

Princes: Sorry!

Priest: Not said I am sorry! So be quiet!

Everyone: SORRY!

Priest: Grrrrr! **(Breath) **To join princesses Kagu and Nanami…

**(Space-Van thundering)**

Priest: MOLY!

**People start becomes scared…**

Priest: Uh, Matrimony.

Kagu: That's him! I know it's him. He's come back with their friends!

Priest: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA TAKE NO MORE CHANCES! Princes, do you take princess to be your lawfully wedded wives?

Princes: **(nodding)**

Priest: Princesses, do you take Princes to be your lawfully husbands?

Kagu & Nanami: Uh…

**Then sudden loud from enter door!**

Chibi & Manpuku:** STOP THE WEDDING!**

Chibi: Be prepared for Prince Kuni and Kurow!

Manpuku: **(Playing Vuvuzela) BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ**

Crowds: MY EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Chibi: **(Take Vuvuzela and breaks it)**

Crowds: YEA!

**Kuni and Kurow slow walk toward to Priest in royal clothes.**

Priest: Omigewdness! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

Kuni: Prince Kuni!

Kurow: Prince Kurow and long lost bro of Kuni!

Chibi: Chibi! The dude's best friend!

Manpuku: Manpuku! The loveable fat kid with fire hair!

Kagu & Nanami: PRINCE?

Kuni: Yes! That's what my necklace said! I am 100% prince! Kurow is my bro, which made him prince too!

**Kuni and Kurow nods at each other and turns to princesses…**

Kuni and Kurow: Will you marry me?

**Kagu and Nanami's eyes and mouth open wide… and push away their ugly princes.**

Kagu and Nanami: YES!

Priest: For sake! I get sick of it! Please hurry up! We going use short, short version!

You do?

Kuni & Kagu: Yes.

You do?

Kurow & Nanami: Yes.

Good! You're married, now her kiss! HEY WAIT MINTUE YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR REAL KISS! Now just kiss on cheek!

Kurow: DUUUUUDE…

Nanami: **(Kiss Kurow's cheek) **Your turn.

Kurow: Okaaay, but prosim me, when we become 13 years old. I want real kiss! **(Kiss Nanami's cheek)**

Kagu: No fair! I want be first kiss-

Kuni: **(Kiss Kagu's cheek) **Your turn my princess.

Kagu: **(Her face become red and** **Kiss Kuni's cheek) **I love you

Kuni: Me too.

**Crowrds cheering so wild! Chibi and Manpuku clapping while crying…they start wonder if they will get married too…**

Space Core: Let's go, let's go to SPACE! I wanna see more space!

* * *

**So**

**We end the story with Space-Van leave **

**Nippon plant**

**Space-Van's window has sign said…**

"**JUST PRE-MARRIED!"**

**We watch Space-Van leaveing into the unknow space which make us**

**Wonder…**

**Will we even see them again?**

**Will this fanfiction get sequel?**

**(Which I going let you do this, I will not do sequel!)**

**(Did not forget Okami and Okamiden are not belonging to me!)**

**(They are belong to Capcom and Clover Studios!)**

**Issun say…**

"**May Celestial Brushes with you"**

**THE**

**END**

**(Or it is?)**

**(I warn you whatever what you doing DID NOT click next page! If you not want see twist ending!)**

**(What are you doing?)**

**(What-No STOP! NOT CLICK IT!)**

**(NO! NO! DOES YOU WANT DESTORY YOUR MIND!?)**

**(Please! I begged you NOT!)**

**(Oh no…I was too late.)**

**(You already click it.)**


	7. Epilogue?

**Epilogue?**

Kuni suddenly wakes up from his nightmare. He looks around his homemade camp at Agata Forest.

Kuni stands and searches something…

Kuni: You are!

Kuni finds a book titled "MoonBalls"

Kuni: YOU…YOU GAVE ME HORRIBLE DREAM! I MARREID KAGU! I DONT EVEN KNOW MUCH ABOUT HER! KUROW GOT MARREID TO NANAMI! I like her and now Kurow is dead! Chibi become human! You are the most horrible book I have ever read! I am going to burn you!

Kuni sets up campfire and throws the book in it.

Then some random boy comes from somewhere and puts the fire out with a bucket full of water.

?: **Signs in ASL **(Hey You can't set fire in the forest! You tried to burn my fanfiction book? Stupid!) **(Picks up book and kicks Kuni's knee then disappears with the book.)**

Kuni: Ouch! What's your problem?

Ghost: Yes, he thinks you stole his book.

Kuni: But he dropped it in Sei'an City! I tried to return it to him but he disappeared when I picked up the book! Huh?

Kuni turns to the ghost…the ghost is Kurow!

Kuni: …Kurow? You are a ghost, now?

Kurow: Are you blind? Look at me! Even I have legs? NO! From now on, I will follow you every day.

Kuni: Wait hold it. WHY THE HECK DID YOU DECIDE TO FOLLOW ME?

Kurow: To help you.

Kuni: Help me, with what?

Kurow: …..Well, I lied to you. I just woke up as a ghost! I don't know what I'm doing. So I will follow you until I find my own peace.

Kuni: …But I thought we gave you peace.

Kurow: Like I said I don't know how this ghost thing works, dude.

Kuni: Finnne. I had a weird dream.

Kurow: lay it on me, dude.

Kuni: I had a dream about you, Mutt, Mapuka, and me going out into "space" to save Kagu and Nanami from the evil MoonBalls.

Kurow: It sounds cool, tell me more.

Kuni: I was falling in love with Kagu while you fell in love with Nanami, in the end Issun told us that you and I are long lost brothers and princes! We end up married to Kagu and Nanami.

Kurow: Cool story, bro **(thumb up) **Wait a minute! I WAS IN LOVE WITH NANAMI?

Kuni: Yeah.

Kurow: No way! Where ya get that dream from?

Kuni: From that guy who kicked my knee and dropped that book I read!

Kurow: …That's weird dude.

Kuni: Yeah…

Kurow: So what's your plan now? You left your family to search for your past.

Kuni: Before I start my journey…I need to find a new home.

Kurow: I guess I could help you.

Soooooo Kuni and Kurow the ghost start their new journey…

Kurow: So you like Nanami more than Kagu, right?

Kuni: Y….Y…..yes.

Kurow: Why don't you just talk with her?

Kuni: I will…when we find a new home.

Kurow: Dont worry dude, I will teach ya how to catch a lady's heart!

TRUTH

ENDING

**HELLO, B2679 is here! First I am very sorry that everyone had to waits for so very, very, very, very, very long to read my fanfiction story. Right now I am very busy with my college. And I had writer's block very bad. One thing, I decided to stop write fanfictions so I can start my own webcomic at . I will come back during winter. (I will rewrite my Touhou fanfiction when I come back.) See you later!**

**B2679 get on big kiwi bird and ride it to sunset…..you start chasing him down for no reason…**


	8. Upcoming!

**Coming Soon to your computer!**

**MoonBall 2: Caption Kuni vs Hetalia: The Fake Revenge MoonBalls and Sequel!**

**See Waka and Russia skating on ICE!**

**(Shows) Waka doing skating spirals then lunge, jump, and spins.**

**Russia doing Russian split while drinking vodka and faceplate then breaks his legs.**

**See how Prussia become new empire of MoonBalls!**

**Prussia: From now I am KING OF MOONBALLS!**

**Ninetais and Dark Matter: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**See North Italy's reaction when he saw Manpuku ate his pasta!**

**North Italy: NO! Not my pasta! (crying)**

**Manpuku: I have one more pasta...**

**Crying!**

**Laugh!**

**Jaw-Drop!**

**(Sadly this is fake)**


End file.
